tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Witwicky
"The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. History Canonical Theme History: The life of the future human ambassador for another species couldn't have had a more unassuming beginning. The first child of William "Sparkplug" and Susan Witwicky, Spike grew up in a decidedly blue collar background. During his early years, he has either shipped to day care or was cared for by his father if Sparkplug took on a job with unconventional hours while his more academic-focused mother took on a more structured '8-to-5' job. However, by the time their second child arrived, Susan reversed her longstanding declaration of wanting to have a full-time career as well as a family - and opted to raise Spike and Buster full-time, at least until Buster reached school age. For the five years without a brother to playfully torment and occasionally mentor, Spike gravitated toward his more rambunctious and rowdy father, but inherited much of his mother's sensitivity and empathy. He quickly picked up his mother's love for reading. While his reading skills were higher than average, a general consensus was that Spike would likely follow in his father's footsteps and would probably work as a carpenter or a mechanic and his far more introverted (and book smart) brother would probably end up taking a job as a reporter or a professor. Though Spike occasionally reveled in his big brother status, for the most part, Spike spent far more time acting as a mentor to his brother, reading to him regularly and instructing him on how to play Star Wars. However, Spike wasn't above the occasional big brother prank on his little brother, so long as said prank didn't result in his little brother going into one of his famous silent streaks. For those few years, the Witwickys' trials were similar to most any family with their financial background - sick kids, the occasional bill juggling, and dry spells in the construction industry for Sparkplug. Then, 1981 arrived, dealing a seismic shift in the Witwicky household. It was that year when Susan was killed in a freak auto accident. The accident left Sparkplug as the sole breadwinner - and left Buster traumatized to the point where he went weeks without muttering a word. A grieving Spike coped by trying to assume as many family duties as he could to help his dad out. The more stuff he did, the less of a chance he had to dwell on the horrible loss. By 1984 Spike was a 14-year-old adolescent working with his father Sparkplug on an oil rig. Though he never let on, the summer away from his few school friends, not to mention zero access to anything resembling the makings of a typical teenage summer (movie theaters, comic book shops, various hangouts that require some sort of land formation) was a monotonous bore for the teen as he often retreated into his journal to pass the few hours of free time he had. That boredom was shattered on a warm summer afternoon when the Decepticons attacked. After the Autobots rescued them, they volunteered to become their native guides to planet Earth. Spike had many adventures with the Autobots, taking part in just about everything they did on Earth for at least the next few years. He became especially close friends with the Autobot Bumblebee. At one point, however, Spike was injured in a Decepticon attack, and his mind was transferred to the unstable Autobot X. The process began to play havoc with Spike's mind, allowing Megatron to manipulate him into attacking Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Only after nearly killing his father did Spike realize that he was being duped. His mind was subsequently transferred back into his body. In the course of his adventures with the Autobots, he met Carly, an impetuous prodigy and MIT graduate. Despite being smarter, older (she could drive), and hotter than him, Carly displayed a noticeable affection for the tech-savvy Spike. However, Spike's youthfulness and Carly's collegiate demands caused a strain in their relationship and in 1988, the two broke up - not on the best terms. But as luck would have it, the two reconnected at a college party both were invited to in 1991 while Carly was in town for the summer. Both wiser and more mature (and slightly hotter in each other's eyes), they quickly rekindled their relationship. They eventually married and together had a child. Spike is a self-professed music geek. However, with real-life duties such as work, family and learning all he can about the Autobots getting in the way, he is finding it harder and harder to stay on the "cutting edge" in discovering music. More comfortable listening to old-reliables like Pearl Jam and Radiohead, that hasn't stopped him in at least trying to discover new sounds, even if his timing is off by about four years (in 2009, he just discovered The Arcade Fire). To compensate, he usually leaves the new musical discoveries up to Blaster, Jazz or his brother (though he usually secretly deletes a good majority of his brother's recommendations from his iPod after one or two listens). 'MUX Pre-History:' When Spike graduated high-school, he attended college, one of the first Witwickys to do so. To concentrate on school and family, he amicably parted ways with the Autobots. However, although Spike has a bright, exploring mind, after years of adventure and hands-on field work, he found it hard to prosper in a purely academic setting. He eventually dropped out, getting a job at Blackrock Construction on the promise of making far more money than he ever could being a newspaper reporter. It was during this time - Spike flunking out of college, spending more time with his far more relatable coworkers at Blackrock - that Carly began to doubt her choice to marry the young Witwicky. Their martial woes deepened when in 1992, Carly discovered she was pregnant...about 5 years before she even considered that move in her life. Urged (strongly) by his father as well as Chip and Bumblebee, Spike eventually was able to mend his marriage - though with the knowledge that he didn't plan on returning to college. In 1993, Spike was jumped by Frenzy. The debilitating attack put Spike in a coma for two months and resulted in countless months of rehabilitation. Months after the catastrophic attack, Spike's father and his newlywed wife had to care for Spike almost on a 24-hour basis as he relied on both to do everything from feeding him to teaching him to walk again. During this time, Carly convinced Spike to rejoin the Autobots to protect not only himself, but their son. During his hospitalization and nearly one-year stay at a rehabilitation facility, Buster did not visit his brother once. In 1996, Spike accepted an offer from The Oregonianhttp://www.oregonlive.com/oregonian/ to join their staff as a part-time staff writer. Spike agreed to write a monthly op-ed about Transformer-related issues and their impact on Earth, but only on the condition that he could write an occasional news story that was not related to the Transformers. The move angered many in the journalism community because the newspaper's policy up to that point, was to only hire reporters with at least four years of full-time experience. However, the gamble paid off. In 1997, Spike won a state Associated Press award with his three-part story about a family of Rwandan refugees who were living in Portland. As a side note, Buster submitted a well-received article he wrote for the school paper for the same award, but his article did not make it into the finalist circle. This again furthered the resentment between the two. 'MUX History:' After an unsuccessful stint at college and a few directionless months back in the construction world during the economic boom of the mid-90s, Spike rejoined the Autobots. Uncomfortable appearing in the limelight, he winds up spending most of his time in the repair bay, working hard to be the first human to attain the status of Autobot Medic. He occasionally works on call. However, Prime, sensing potential in Spike, has occasionally nudged him to more high-profile gigs, such as an occasional stint as a moderator between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. His relationship with G.I. Joe is guarded. However, thanks to a chance encounter at a comic book store (he was picking up a Spiderman comic for his son, Daniel, who was ill), he encountered Seymour Fine (Sci-Fi). The two formed a fast friendship and now the Witwicky household considers Mr. Fine part of the family. As for real family, Spike has an intense devotion to both his wife and his son. Aided by some excellent parenting from his father, Sparkplug, he has tried to provide for his family what he lacked when he was a kid (mainly stability). Aside from spending time with the Autobots and his family, he routinely checks in on his father, who was currently in a nursing home. Watching the slow decline of his father carries a weight on him that he seldom shows to others. He also had a contentious relationship with his brother, Buster Witwicky. Buster, no fan of the Autobots himself, and Spike had gone months without speaking to one another. Sometimes out of petty spite, and sometimes out of real-life interferences. Spike was laid off his job at Blackrock Construction when G.B. Blackrock sold the company in early 2009. Unexpected, he was contacted by Destro, who doubled his salary and offered him a sizable bonus to go to work for MARS. Spike accepted the offer, and later helped Destro and the Autobots evacuate people from the Sears Tower after it was damaged by Megatron and Starscream. In October 2009, Starscream destroyed Spike's house in retaliation for an interview he granted to CNN. In the interview, Spike said stated that humans could mount an effective counterattack against the Decepticons. Now homeless, he is trying to figure out whether or not to move his family into Autobot City. He also began to have disturbing dreams about an alternate version of himself and his brother, no doubt brought on by the recent stress. In early 2010, things seem to be looking up for Spike. After repeated prods from Cuffs, Spike agreed to accept a financial stipend from the Autobots and would now be able to work full-time in the Autobot medical facility and assume some minor diplomatic duties. In addition, Spike eagerly awaited the return of the [[Ark|The Ark]] as he hoped to move his family in the storied craft, enabling his son to hopefully share in some of the memories Spike had growing up in that craft. On May 2, 2011, Spike became a father again with the birth of his daughter, Megan Susan Witwicky . Late August, Spike was faced with his most daunting diplomatic challenge yet as a worldwide disaster forced the Autobots to make difficult decisions as to what affected regions should receive the brunt of Autobot aid as well as the possibility of forging another alliance with Cobra. While Spike strongly urged Optimus Prime to seek out a more seasoned diplomat for this crisis, Prime remained steadfast that Spike would be the contact person in terms of providing a human voice for the Autobots. To improve his diplomatic skills, Spike began leaning heavily on Crosscut for counsel. Crosscut's level-headedness, combined with Spike's inexperience, occasional bouts of self-righteousness, and his occasional blind devotion to Prime initially yielded a contentious relationship between the two diplomats. Crosscut further irritated Spike when he strongly suggested he consult with his brother about effective practices when it comes to dealing with the military. In 2012, Crosscut and Spike traveled to Trucial Abysmia for the sixteenth birthday of Sheikh Mohammed. Although Sheikh Mohammed was bitterly disappointed that Optimus Prime himself could not attend, Spike managed to negotiate, with slight help from Crosscut, a 10 percent increase in oil donation to world recovery efforts, 2 percent of which was to be delivered immediately. Crosscut later assigned Marissa Faireborn to assist Spike in forming the EDC, and left Spike in charge of Autobot public relations while Crosscut travelled to Cybertron. On November 6, Spike lost a friendly bet to Crosscut regarding the presidential election in the United States. Spike thought the president would win in a squeaker. Crosscut thought he'd get more than 300 electoral votes. Spike lost. As a result, Spike is now tasked with training his brother on all EDC-related systems. Before leaving for Cybertron, Blaster built a helperbot to assist Buster and Spike in taking care of Sparkplug in Autobot City. thumb|Helperbot OOC Notes Age Spike was born in 1970. He was 14 in 1984 when the Transformers woke from their 4 million year slumber. 1 He was 35 in 2005. 2 He will be 40 in 2010, although the effects of the Timewarp TP has regressed his age closer to the early 30s. Mindswap TP Spike has some residual effects from the Transformer mind swap TP. Spike's mind-swap didn't go so good with Motormaster - Spike spent a few weeks in the GI Joe medbay re-learning motor skills and he still goes to a speech therapist. The effects are the equivalent of a mini-stroke, but G.I. Joe doctors promise Spike a (probable) full recovery. Logs /Posts 1975 *"How I Met Your Mom": Hate Spike in the series? Think the show sometimes spent too much time on the human element and not enough on robots beating the tar out of one another? Just wish that for once, someone would level some corporal punishment down on the brat? This log's for you. 1980 *A Hellish Education : Spike gets the holy hell scared out of him by his grandfather. 1981 *One Morning: The Autobots rescuing Spike and Sparkplug will go down in history as the second-biggest event to forever alter their family. This one's the first. 1984 * "Seeds of Destiny" - Unkown to himself and his father, a series of unfortunate family events force the two on an oil rig that will transform their lives forever. * "Day 1 " - Spike reacts to a potential summer of scrubbing toilets and floors the way most 14-year-olds would react - and gets a subsequent reaming from Sparkplug's boss. 1985 * " Adjustments" - Shortly after Spike was badly injured from Megatron's direct hit on Bumblebee, Sparkplug begins to question whether he made the right decision bringing his son into the Autobot's intergalactic war with the Decepticons. Only problem - with a house in foreclosure, few options are left for the stressed-out single father. Category:1985 2007 * April 16 - Blaster and Spike discuss music * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * November 05 - Autobots Exiled * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * September 22 - Jem's Reunion Concert - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Exclusive Interview Fri Oct 09 ---- CNN - *Spike's face appears near Autobot City, Anderson Cooper is talking to him via live feed* As the world continues to heal from the catastrophic weather events of the past few weeks, we at CNN have learned of a potential major shakeup in the Decepticon ranks. *dramatic video show An unconscious Starscream being brought, some may say paraded, into Autobot City by a phalanx of humans*. The Decepticon known as Starscream has been captured by of all people, the controversial industrialist Destro, who, coincidentally, is the employer of Autobot ally Spike Witiwicky, who is with us tonight. Full interview can be accessed on CNN.com. Here are some excerpts. "I can vow that despite what Destro has done, he will receive no special treatment from the Autobots. In my opinion, and I think it is the opinion of many Autobots, Destro did a favor for the human race - that should be enough compensation. "Well...I still believe we are better off assisting the Autobots and not taking these tyrants on by ourselves. But...like Destro or not, he has shown that humans can play a significant role in this struggle." *Cooper's face appear onscreen again* "As I said, the full interview can be accessed on Cnn.Com November 22 - How Spike and Lifeline ended up on YouTube The elusive chameleon arrives at University of Oregon to do a little research of her own at the Library, when she happens upon this little scene right here... November 26th - An Autobot City Thanksgiving The Witwickys attempt to have a nice holiday dinner in Autobot City... December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 * January 04 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer * February 02 - Mechanical Engineering Room Quartered Off February 05 - Interesting Meeting With the Joes *Spike's utterly confused face appears on the screen* OK - as Trojan has expertly pointed out - this person could be a Cobra op in disguise, but he genuinely seemed like a Joe. But a Joe who goes by 'Lowdown' held me at gunpoint for a few minutes tonight, saying an Autobot by the name of Goldbug attacked the Joe base. I haven't been able to get in touch with ANY Joes, but any Autobot leader, please contact Joe base ASAP to make sure things are on the up and up. Our relations haven't exactly been consistent and I would hate to have the Autobots be blamed for something they obviously didn't do. Let me know what I can do to help. Spike out. *Screen turns black* February 07 - Joe update *Spike's face appears on the screen* So - it looks like this 'Lowdown' character I spoke with isn't on the Joe roster - he just 'looks' like Lowdown. I already informed the 'real' Lowdown ... getting confused yet? - at Joe base and told him that there is an impostor near our base. For some reason, I don't think this is a Cobra op. After all, why would Cobra pull such a dumb prank when most Autobots are but a linkup away from Joe base to confirm that indeed - no Autobot has attacked the Joe base. Anyway - as usual, stay frosty. If you see someone who claims to be a Joe, ask for their identification. That is it. Spike out - February 28 - half duty *Spike's face appears on the screen - his shoulder in a sling* Heyah folks - my 35-year streak of not getting shot by another human... Decepticon - that's another story - ended a few days ago. One of those 'parallel world' clowns - I think he's the version of our G.I. Joe medic Lifeline - took a shot at me and hit my shoulder. Nothing permanent, but I'll be a bit slow in the coming weeks in the med bay. Just call me the one-armed bandit. I'll see what I can do to earn my keep around here until I have full range of motion again. Spike out. *with that, the screen goes black* March *March 8 - Visiting Hours: Spike, recovering from his gunshot wound, is visited by his brother. The two debate paying a visit to their darkUniverse selves. *March 18 - B-Boys: While Spike recovers from his injuries, the sight of a basketball hoop brings back memories to an ugly one-on-one game with his brother. *March 22 - Choices: Another flashback where Sparkplug offers Buster the chance to move in with the Autobots. April *April 26 - Back in the Saddle...Again: Radio Chatter with Scarlett about the missing Lifeline. *April 29 - Red to the Rescue - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! May *May 2 - Parting Shots - Barely recovering from his two-month capture at the hands of the SG Joes, Lifeline is back at Seattle Memorial Hospital to look after a special patient. While checking on his patient, he is paid a visit from two Spike Witwickys. The first one is concerned about Lifeline and offers his help, however small, to help out Lifeline's patient. The other reeks of bourbon and hopes Lifeline will still sign a statement saying he's a good dad, despite leaving his son in a car during the dead of winter while he got his drink on. We won't tell you which Spike is which...you'll just have to read. *May 31 - Memorial Day - Spike and Buster tag along as their father attends a Korean War Memorial ceremony on Memorial day. June *June 7 - Graduation Day : Visiting his father, Buster relives his high school graduation. 2011 May May 02 - Birth Announcement - Leave of Absence Mon *Spike's face appears, still in scrubs, very weary and drained, but elated.* Heyah guys...I want to be the first to announce the arrival of the next honorary Autobot...Megan Susan Witwicky. Carly's in...good shape. Megan was born a few weeks early, so she's going to be in the hospital for awhile. *he pauses, wiping something from his eye* If it's cool, I'm going to take about two weeks off. With the third week, I'll be back on light duty. Obviously, our family is forever indebted to you guys for protecting us. I mean that now more than ever. You guys rock...Spike out. *May 3 - Fairy Godmother? - Anastasia DeCobray visits Spike and the newest addition to the Whitwicky family, while pretending to be an old friend of Carly's July Jul 14 - New V.I.P. Guests *Spike's face appears on the screen* OK, a lot of this stuff is going off of memory, so bear with me. In the next few days, a few of the Joes will be staying with us. The reason is one specific Joe, whose name is Lori, or Banshee, was attacked by the Decepticon Thunderwing. The attack left some sort of symbiotic armor attached to her. Scarlett...that's one of the Joe commanders ... cautioned me against recommending removal of such a device, since the decision should be Lori and Lori's alone. However, I told her any gifts from Decepticons to humans never come without strings. And since it's symbiotic, there's even more reason to be concerned. Any science-oriented bots are strongly encouraged to study this armor. And any Autobot with previous run-ins with Thunderwing...please tell us what we're dealing with. Also...Scarlett hopes with her time here, she can iron out a long-term agreement with the Autobots and the Joes. I can't begin to tell you guys how huge this is. We've tried for almost two decades to do such an agreement, but it has always stalled. We are so close on securing a deal. So... not to say 'be on your best behavior' - but if you see humans around, treat them as a VIP guest. No sucking up needed. Just be nice to them. If you have prejudices toward humans, please keep 'em to yourselves. And if there's anything I can do to secure this deal, please let me know. Spike out - *screen goes black* October Oct 03 - Cobra Alliance Follow-up *Spike's rather tired looking face appears on the screen* So, I spoke with Destro. He said he has such a device that can possibly reverse some of the damage Megatron's device is doing. But...of course, there is a catch. He said he doesn't believe the device has enough 'power' to counter Megatron's weather dominator. So, he needs the Autobots help to increase the power in his device. I told him that any technology the Autobots supply will be taken away as soon as this disaster ebbs. He agreed to the terms. As all of you know right now... we need all the help we can get. Spike out - November Nov 04 - Troubling Situation *Spike's face appears on the screen with a slightly distressed look* About two weeks ago, Jetfire was on a mission on Cybertron. He engaged in combat with Cyclonus...and Cyclonus fired a shot directly into Jets' head. He was taken back to Autobot City where we were able to repair him, but the shot destroyed Jetfire's personality and memory circuits. Ratchet and First Aid are working at restoring these circuits, but in the meantime, Jets could still fly halfway around the world in 30 minutes...and more importantly - deliver supplies to all the camps the Autobots have set up to house as many humans as we could handle for the flooding. Well...the worst possible scenario happened. Starscream and Scourge intercepted Jets - and disabled him. He's now back at their base. By now, Starscream no doubt has figured out that Jets' is basically a very sophisticated shell. I'm worried he's going to reprogram Jets, or worse...reprogram him with minimal effort - and have him attack a human compound...with the Autobot emblem clearly displayed for the whole world to see. *Spike pauses and breathes out* I'm going to talk to the Joes and a few human leaders about this. Yes, we took a gamble sending Jets out, but while Jets was operating as a transport vehicle, he saved literally hundreds of lives, transporting water, food, and medical equipment. In the meantime, if you see Jets, remember - he's a clean slate right now - possessing no more or less intelligence than one of our human fighter jets. Spike out - Nov 8 - Housebreaking Air Raid How do you solve a problem like Air Raid? (Think of the Sound of Music, ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria?’) Than add in some Decepticon problems at the end. 2012 Jun 07 - Success in Trucial Abysmia *Spike's face appears onscreen inside an Autobot shuttle* Some good news to report on the relief front. Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi has agreed to donate ten percent of Trucial Abysmia's oil reserves to relief efforts all over the world. Crosscut and I met with him earlier today. It wasn't the easiest of meetings - it was on the day of his son's 16th birthday. And for his son's birthday, Sheikh Saud promised his son nothing less than an appearance of Optimus Prime. However, Crosscut and I were able to convince him to release a small portion of his reserves. After all, Abysmia needs customers to buy oil. And when everyone's more concerned with basic survival, he'll hopefully see it actually makes BUSINESS sense to be generous. On a side note - I'm actually relieved Optimus Prime did not appear with Sheikh Saud - currently, Abysmia has been undergoing the same changes as other countries in the Middle East. Just 'Google' 'Arab Spring' if you're curious. But I have a gut reaction Sheikh Saud would have tried to use a photo of him with Optimus Prime to possibly intimidate those who are protesting. Anyway - two percent of his reserves will be open for relief disbursement in the next 24 hours. The rest will come after ... and I'm sorry about this ... Prime does a short lip-service public 'thank you' to Sheikh Saud. But still, that's better than appearing in person because I'm sure Optimus will find the right words to say. That's all for now. - Spike out - *screen fades to black* September 22 - This Isn't Working Out *Sparkplug's physician forces Buster and Spike to make some tough decisions about their father's future after a dementia-related collapse outside his home almost kills the elder Witwicky. Oct 28 - Cobra Alliance Terminated *Spike's face appears on the screen* Don't think this will come as a surprise to any of you, but Cobra Commander requested a meeting a few days ago. In short, he wanted admission into our new EDC alliance. I respectfully told him 'no' - despite our paths occasionally crossing in terms of alliance. I think all of us agreed, it was an alliance out of ugly necessity and not alliance out of ideology. He was visibly upset and said the next time any Autobot was in Cobra airspace, they would be treated as an enemy. Now, I know pretty much any of you could take down a Rattler, so I don't see this being too big of a deal. On a much lighter topic, it looks like Marissa Fairborne will be setting up at least temporary residency in Autobot City. I am working with Red Alert on getting her security access to all necessary areas. Please make her feel welcome and let me know if there's anything I can do to help out on that end. Spike out - Oct 30 - Jetfire's status - update *Spike appears onscreen, looking a bit frazzled* So - we had an incident in Jetfire's quarantined room tonight. For the past 2 weeks, Jets has been rather docile - despite this virus that's been overtaking him. But tonight, he woke up extremely agitated and tried to escape. Let it be known, he wasn't angered or incensed, it was like he was trying to escape out of pure fear. He dislocated his shoulder trying to bust out, but the security measures held out and he was able to be contained. I was able to subdue him and shut down his systems, Metroplex has restrained him. And we are still trying to figure out what the heck is afflicting him. Spike out - Players Spike is portrayed by the same player as Jetfire, who has an IC bias against humans. *snerk* References 1 Transformers Production Bible 2 THE TRANSFORMERS: THE MOVIE Shattered Glass "The Autobots won't be playing us for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY was a thug and a car thief, uninterested in anything in the world around him unless it brought him immediate pleasure or profit. A lifelong loser, Spike only got along with his brother BUSTER, and sometimes even that relationship was strained. Unlike his brother, Spike was all thumbs when it came to electronics, except in the creation of their mutual love: explosives! If it blew up real good, Spike could build it. Other that that, since Spike's divorce there was little in his life besides drugs, stolen cars and random violence, which ultimately led to his demise. Category:1970 Category:1984 Category:1993 Category:1996 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:EDC Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:MARS Category:Medics Category:Witwicky Family